Rosewood House Kids
by FizzyLemonade
Summary: Three new kids join the Dumping Ground, but there's something off about them...Watch them navigate the DG, with plenty of fights and tears along the way! EDIT: Retool coming its way. Should be ready in a week or so. Keep an eye out, it's going to be incredibly different (I hope)
1. Welcome

**There'll be an author's note everytime I need to explain something. Okay, so there is an OC in this (Laura), but the other two entering are _technically _real, but I'm posing them as OCs as to not break the rules. If you want to see them, I left their names as they were. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was an early morning when the door-bell of Elmtree House was buzzed timidly for the fourth time. The dew was resting on the door and the milky sunrise's light danced on the mini-van, showing the world its delight to finally be spring again. Tracy, on her overnight shift, hurriedly put on her fluffy dressing gown as she rushed downstairs. Carmen and Jody followed in pink and brown hoodies, stretching and lazily following Tracy. "Alright, I'm coming, keep your hair on!" Tracy told whoever was at the door as she rushed towards it.

Just as the doorbell rang again, Tracy got to the door and thrust it open, fluffing down her bed hair. There stood three tired teens and a balding man. Tracy stood confused at the door. "Can I help you?" Her voice, mildly helpful, held an undertone of annoyance.

The balding man nodded shyly. "Yes, actually, you can. I am Jon Berry, their social worker. These are Laura Byrnes, Andy Biersack and Johnny Seward, and they're from the recently closed Rosewood House. They were to be moved here. I believe I set up this arrangement with Mike Milligan? Is he here, I would like to speak to him."

Tracy looked suspiciously at the four and welcomed them in warily. "You three can go into the kitchen and get a bit of breakfast, there should be cereal in the press. Mr. Berry, if you could come with me? Mike is in bed but you can wait in the office while I wake him up." Tracy directed. She smiled contentedly to herself at the way she had maturely handled the situation. Now, all she had to do was wake Mike and tell him of the newcomers…And ask why he hadn't told her.

* * *

An awkward silence greeted Johnny and Tee as they arrived into the kitchen at breakfast time in the Dumping Ground. All the kids sat, and while every once in a while there was a crunch, a click of metal against a bowl and quiet slurps, it was mostly quiet. Tee took her place next to a new boy. She glanced sleepily at him, not registering that he was new, before doing a double take. Her eyes widened and she looked around the table, this time noticing two other new faces.

She smiled and held out her hand to the boy beside her. "Hello, I'm Tee."

The boy had long-ish black hair, startled blue eyes and almost translucent skin. He blinked before shaking her hand. The only new girl out of the three piped up. "His name is Andy. He's mute, and knows sign language and normally carries a white board with him, but we've yet to find it."

Andy tilted his head to acknowledge what the girl said was true. Tee's smile faded a bit, but then was up full force again. "Oh, that's cool."

The girl didn't notice that the conversation was drooping, and carried on. "I'm Laura, by the way, and that shot stack over there would be Johnny. We've just been moved because Rosewood closed down for some stupid reason. I dunno; I wasn't there when they told us why." She had a lilting accent, Irish but not quite.

Finally, conversation started to open up, and within 10 minutes, everyone was talking to someone else. Toby and Laura seemed to be getting on well, but Johnny and Andy were arguing about something jokingly. It was kind of strange to Tee, seeing only hand movements from Andy and actual words from Johnny. She took note of the new kids, curious.

Andy was tall, maybe 5"7 and was rail thin. He wore a band t-shirt with white skinny jeans. His jet black hair was rather long and his complexion was extremely pale and spotless. His bright blue eyes always seemed to be alert and startled. He seemed very quiet but his expression held something between curiosity and amusement.

Johnny was the opposite; short (5"4 on a good day she presumed) and wore a dark t-shirt as well (was it a trend in their care home, Tee wondered). His jeans were dark and tight but not skinny jeans. His blond-brown hair was in a Mohawk fashion and he was tanned. His chocolate brown eyes were kind. He carried a bag with a Green Day logo on it.

Laura was the only girl and was in between the two boys' height. She had a kink in her dark brown hair but it was mostly straight, and she wore a white spotted black skirt and a tank top with a band slogan on it - which one, Tee couldn't tell. Her brown hazel eyes were unfazed, but she looked drifty.

Gus spoke, but not before making everyone be quiet first. He needed his information. "What are your last names?"

"Andy B-I-E-R-S-A-C-K, but call Johnny's last name Christ and mine is Byrnes. So…Who's everyone here?" Laura supplied.

"Everyone in the Dumping Ground is here now besides Tracy and Mike and Gina but they are talking in the office. So that's Toby, Carmen, Lily, Liam, Frank, Elektra, Johnny and Tee." He pointed at each of the children in turn. "Why are you here?"

"We're in here because Rosewood shut down." Johnny informed him, fiddling with the strap on his bag, not making eye contact anymore and turned to Tracy, just walking in the door. "Can we know which rooms are ours? I'd like to go to sleep for a while." Taken aback, Tracy led them out the door, shooting the other kids a questioning look, and got five bemused ones back. She rolled her eyes at them and showed Johnny a fairly big, empty looking room with no posters or wardrobes or anything.

"There you are. If there's any trouble whatsoever, find Mike, Gina or me and we can try and fix it. Have a good sleep; someone will wake you for lunch. Oh, and you're sharing with Andy; we only have two spare rooms." She kind of awkwardly excused herself. Outside the door, she stopped for a minute to see if there was any noise, or was he actually going to sleep. She heard the rustling of bags and a low hum of something she couldn't recognise. Tracy crept away quietly.

She went to the office, to look at their files. Gina would be coming in and cooking lunch and the house was mostly quiet as all the kids were outside in a rare warm, sunny day. It was noon before Tracy got up and stretched, clicking her back and head whirring on what she had found.

"Tracy?" She snapped out of it to see Carmen staring impatiently at her. She hadn't even heard her come into the office. "Are you coming to play football or what?"

Tracy nodded. "Yeah sure, give me a minute."

She put away the files, stretched again briefly and went off with Carmen to play a game of football with all the children, leaving the two new people who were awake to explore the house. But something was bothering Tracy about the new kids.

The looks in their eyes were not relaxed, no matter how well they tried to hide it. Tracy knew the look well. Her mother's boyfriends had it all the time, no matter what expression they fruitlessly tried to hide it behind. Something was wrong; she had seen a small glimpse of it in their files, but not enough to know the full picture.


	2. Fight

**Chapter two! I kind of forgot, these will mostly be disconnected one-shots, because I suck at plotlines. Thank you for the lovely responses I got!**

* * *

There were two rules that the "newies" (Laura's word, not theirs) were about to learn over the following week they spent adjusting to Elmtree House. Vice versa, the vets of the house discovered a couple of topics that were just not acceptable to talk about, but they were so subtle it was a while before they realised them. **_1. Dress as you like but if people think it's weird, they will tell you in a not-so-polite way._**

It also mixed in with rule number two: _**2. Reading other people's notebooks lead to fights and bloody noses. In other words, do **__**not**__** do it on pain of death.**_

These vital lessons Andy learned on the second day. He was dressed in a Joy Division t-shirt, had a white and gray bandana tied around his neck, dark shoes and black skinny jeans. He strolled into the lounge, notebook and white board in hand. Elektra, Liam, Laura and Johnny were there. Liam and Johnny were ever presently at the pool table, Laura was painting her nails shocking pink and Elektra was watching TV. Johnny looked up as Andy entered and snorted, muffling a laugh.

Andy frowned and shot him a confused look. Johnny smiled, thinking it was an insult to him, but it grew bigger after he realised Andy didn't know what he did wrong.

"You're telling me you don't know?" he asked incredulously.

Andy shook his head, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"How can you not know that you're dressed like a _freak_?"

Andy relaxed and rolled his eyes. He scribbled something on his board. He held it up. 'At least I don't dress like I'm 10 years old'

Liam chuckled, but abruptly stopped when Johnny sent him a murderous look. If only looks could kill…

Johnny pursed his lips slightly. "At least I have fashion sense." He shot back.

Andy's reply came quicker, and gained Laura's attention. She stared on curiously. Elektra paid them no heed. 'Clearly Johnny, you really don't. Did your mum dress you the entire time you lived with her?' In his haste, he dropped his notebook. Johnny was tugging at his clothes, trying to remain calm after reading his reply. But when he noticed Andy dropped it, he darted forward to snatch the book. Andy didn't spot the notebook and so wasn't quick enough to stop him, and Johnny succeeded easily.

He flicked through it quickly and burst out laughing. "_I love you more than I can ever scream_." he read aloud. He grinned nastily. "It's so soppy…Well that's appropriate, isn't it mute boy?"

A low, breathy feral growl is what came from Andy as he lunged at Johnny, his board and notebook clattering to the ground. Johnny elbowed him but Andy clung tight, taking the two of them to the ground. Andy tried to punch Johnny in the eye but sloppily scratched his cheek instead. Johnny elbowed him in the ribcage and Andy retaliated by biting his arm. Andy elbowed him in the eye trying to reach the notebook, but Johnny just whacked him with it. Elektra and Laura were now at full attention, eagerly watching the scuffle and calling out, "Fight, fight!"

Liam sighed wearily and a whole gaggle of kids including Johnny's sister Tee and Sapphire appeared from the kitchen and joined in the chanting. Tee attempted to go and stop Johnny but Sapphire held her back worried for her safety and not wanting her involved.

Mike came sprinting in, reading glasses still on his head, as Johnny put all his strength into punching Andy in the ribs. A quiet crack sounded, not nearly loud enough to be noticed. Gina was right after him. She immediately started quietening down the kids and sending them away. Rolling their eyes, they obediently trooped outside the room, but quickly snuck in again. While this was happening, Mike ran forward and tried to grab Johnny and Liam stepped in to grab Andy as well. Annoyed grunts were made as they unsuccessfully tried to separate the boys.

It took a couple of minutes to actually pry the boys apart and a very red, enraged Mike was the result. "What was that all about?" he spoke lowly - a bad sign.

Andy pointed at Johnny, to his notebook, to his clothes and Johnny started explaining, "He came at me! I didn't start it Mike, I swear!"

Mike held up a hand, stopping the protests. He turned to the other kids, watching this confrontation from just outside the room. "Everyone else get out! Andy, get your board and write your side and Johnny can tell me his. The office, come on."

With much grumbling and half an hour of explaining, the truth came out and the boys were made make a deal; so long as Andy didn't bring up family and Johnny didn't insult Andy's style and read his writings, this would be considered a warning and wouldn't go on their files.

Mike sighed. "Right, the two of you come out to the kitchen so we can clear you up. What's hurt?"

Johnny pointed at his head. "I've a thumping headache; my cheek hurt, my nose is bleeding and so's my arm."

Andy pointed at his ribs, shoulder and his split lip. Mike gazed from one to the other exasperatedly, before deciding to deal with Johnny first. "Johnny, you might have a concussion. What day is it today? Who is the queen of England? What's your sister's name?"

Johnny paused. "Um…Today's the…seventeenth? The queen of England is queen…Elizabeth," he spoke slowly, pausing and generally sounding not sure. "And my sister is Tee Taylor."

Mike groaned quietly. "I think you have a small concussion…Do you know how you got it?"

Johnny nodded slowly. "I think so, I was fighting with him. I was, wasn't I? That's why he's got blood on his t-shirt."

Mike and Andy sharply looked down, and Andy cautiously lifted up his shirt. There, among the too-skinny pale skin and his shirt, was a very clearly cracked rib poking against bruised skin, glistening with blood.

Andy promptly fainted.


	3. Hair

"Ow, that hurts!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes, but obligingly moved the shower head away from Johnny's hairline.

The two were in the bathroom, a raggedy old towel on Johnny's shoulder, dripping with dark brown hair dye. He'd gotten bored of his platinum blond hair, and so had continuously begged Sapphire to help him dye some sections brown. With much pleading, arguing and promises, she had finally agreed - but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Johnny, you're _sure _about this, right?" she asked anxiously. His hair was waterlogged and she was pretty sure his scalp wasn't supposed to be streaky chocolate brown. But the water was nearly clear and it looked like it was okay, although this was the first time she had actually dyed someone's hair, she was hardly the expert.

Johnny scratched some of the Vaseline on his ear away and nodded carefully. "Yeah, it'll look cool. Is the water clear yet?"

It was at this point, and Sapphire turned off the near-boiling water. She towel-dried his hair, not wanting to be at fault if his hair turned out to be horrible, and turned him to the mirror.

Johnny's eyes grew wide, and for a minute, he was speechless.

"Wow Sapph, just…wow."

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!" Gina screamed at Johnny. All the kids gaped at him, and at his now splotchy blond and brown hair. While it would have looked a bit weird on any other of the kids there, Johnny actually pulled it off. Carmen was even staring open-mouthed at him and it was making him self-conscious.

"I dyed it. What's the problem, I didn't make a mess and it's really good actually - my hairdresser's great at doing this." He shot a grin up at the stairs where everyone was.

"You shouldn't have your hair dyed anyway! What possessed you to do this to your hair?" Gina's voice came down a few notches but it was still at near-hysterical proportions.

"I did it because it looks cool. And Andy's hair is dyed; Elektra's allowed to wear extensions, why aren't I allowed to do mine?" He shot at her, folding his arms

"They were allowed to do it because they had permission, something you're really lacking!" Mike butted in, speaking for the first time.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Name one thing I've done here besides the hair thing that I've done without permission."

That left everyone stumped, and silent. Johnny smiled smugly. "That's what I thought. Now, I still have Vaseline and I want to go wash it off." He coolly walked past all the kids, who were staring at him with a kind of awed expression. Well, Elektra seemed to have a sour frown and Liam and Frank were grinning ear to ear, as was Andy, but everyone else seemed awed.

Later, Johnny was in his shared room with Andy, who was working quietly, once again writing songs in his notebook. Johnny was staring at his hair in the mirror, tilting his head at different angles.

"It doesn't look bad, does it?" he asked self-consciously, looking over at Andy. Andy rolled his eyes but nodded obligingly, signing a quick, teasing 'No, it looks horrible' into the air. Johnny stuck out his tongue.

"No accounting for your style advice anyway, all it's got you is a cracked rib and more voice problems!"

It's true that Andy was technically mute, but he had Spasmodic Dysphonia, all three types. It meant his voice was very breathy and caught in his throat a lot, and it was difficult for him to get a sentence out. With a cracked rib added to this, it made it even more challenging, setting back his voice therapy and treatments a bit. At least he and Johnny Taylor hadn't fought anymore since that day.

Andy gave him the buzzer sign at this and slid his hands down his (non-existent) curves, wiggling his hips in a 'I'm fabulous' type of way.

Johnny burst out laughing at that and the next half hour before dinner was filled with them messing and declaring themselves style divas. Until Gina bellowed like a foghorn up the stairs, "DINNER!" and they reluctantly went down stairs.

Dinner passed as usual; a messy, loud and zoo-like affair. Johnny received several compliments for his splotchy hair and everything was going great. Pudding was served as sloppy disgusting custard and apple pie.

"_What_ is _that_?" Elektra demanded, "It looks like something was thrown into the bin and was rejected!"

Everyone giggled, and Toby teasingly held up his bowl next to Elektra. "Eww, are you going to eat it?"

"Get it away from me!" she squealed, knocking it over. Only Toby, Sapphire and Harry managed to get up quickly enough and they looked on in horror as it flew through the air, landing on Lily's head with a wet splat. She gasped in revulsion and shock and looked at Elektra furiously. She picked up her desert slowly.

"Right-" She flung the bowl over Elektra's head.

"Food fight!" Laura yelled, picking up her bowl and flinging the contents at Johnny's hair. Chaos insured.

* * *

"I blame you for that," Johnny told Elektra sourly as he lounged on the couch. Flakes of dried custard were stuck in his hair and she was trying to comb it out unsuccessfully. "What, it's my fault Toby started it all," she defended nonchalantly. He didn't reply. She sighed tiredly.

"You need another shower, that is not gonna come out otherwise."

Johnny groaned. "I can't have one in case the dye washes out - it was kinda cheap," he admitted.

Elektra rolled her eyes. "Oh well, not my problem. It's nice all the same. Not nearly as nice as mine, but still nice."

He grinned goofily. "Is it nice enough to hook Lacey Franklin in year ten?"

Elektra scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I thought you had a crush on my friend Lindsay Ballato?"

Johnny shook his head impatiently. "No, no I gave up on her two weeks ago. So, Lacey?" he reminded.

She rolled her eyes again and gave a melodramatic sigh. "I guess."

Johnny punched the air triumphantly.

After all that pain he went through to get it, it was worth it. Although he hadn't actually seen Lacey since school ended a month ago…He was _so_ gonna hook some hot English birds, he just knew it.


End file.
